Remember me, but dont look back
by TripleThreat123
Summary: Ahsoka smiled. "I have thousands of places to go, people to meet, and paths to choose!" One shot, Fives/OC.


_**So, yeah, I just saw where Duchess Satine died and Ahsoka left the Order. I decided to whip this up-**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Ahsoka!" Viao Elantoi raced through the heavy crowd at the station, searching for her friend. "Ahsoka!"

Fives managed to catch up with her. "Please, Viao, we need to get back to the Temple-"

"No." She strained against the strong grasp on her wrist. "I need to find her, say goodbye."

"It`s probably too late. She possibly left." Fives hated to see her like this, straining with so much grief to harness and reel in. He wanted her to nod and submit to returning to the Jedi Temple, but instead, she strained against him.

"Ahsoka!" Viao scanned wildly in the crowd, pushing through the bustling flood of aliens, humans, men and women and children. "Where are you?"

"Viao!" Fives spun her around to face him, gripping her upper arms where she couldn`t strain as easily against him. "There`s nothing we can do." He brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face. "We might find her, we might not. But you can`t change her mind. Anakin couldn`t change her mind. The entire Jedi Order could not move her from her decision. It`s time to move on."

Viao looked down at her fist. "But-"She entwined her fingers around the thing she was holding. "I need to give this to her."

"_All headed for Mandolore, board number A42. Mandolore, A42."_ The annoying drone of a monotone robot chided over the speakers.

The female Jedi suddenly became more desperate for her sister figure. "Ahsoka!" She just about screeched, loosening from Fives.

"Viao!" Fives reached out for her, though the both of them were being swept in opposite directions by the crowd.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ahsoka Tano turned and looked at Coruscant for the last time in a long time. Heaving a sigh, she hugged a tall pole next to her and closed her eyes, squeezing out two tears. _Barriss, why? I have to leave you... Viao… I wonder where she was, possibly at some sort of meeting with her mother. She probably won`t know I left until next month._

"Ahsoka!" Two hands grabbed her into a hug.

"Ack!" Ahsoka started to regret not having her sabers, then she realized-

"Viao?!" Ahsoka grabbed her friends` wrist. "What- h-how…?" She sputtered.

"I heard," She choked. "You are leaving, Barriss betraying the Jedi, my aunt dying…" Viao`s voice trailed off. Ahsoka saw tears gathering at the corner of her sister figure`s eyes.

"Looks like we`re both dealing with some hard stuff." Ahsoka smiled sadly.

Viao looked at her hand. "Ahsoka," She loosed the grip on the item. "I wanted to tell you, that if you`re ever in trouble, or need any help, come find me, or go to my Mom`s palace."

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "I can take care of myself, Viao. And I have thousands of places to go!" She stretched out her arms, as if saying she could hold the entire galaxy. "People to meet, thousands of paths for me to choose!"

Viao smiled at her friends' excitement. "But, I want you to take this."

Viao dropped a small box into the orange hand, awaiting the unexpected gift. "If you ever get into a tight situation, show this to my mother. She`ll know who you are and accept you. Plus, you can remember me by it."

Ahsoka bit her lower lip, but her tears were in a combination of grief and gratitude. "I don`t need this to remember you, Viao." She used her elegant index finger to tap a montreal. "A tougruta never forgets."

"But keep it."

Ahsoka hugged Viao. "You`re like a sister to me, and I wanted to give you this." Ahsoka pulled something wrapped in a handkerchief out of her small pack and handed it to Viao. It was small and light; but Viao could feel through the bond she shared and the Force, that this was special for the both of them.

"_All bored at Mandolore! Last call!"_ The voice came over the speakers once more.

Ahsoka walked over to the spacecraft that would take her to her awaiting destiny, whatever that was for her. She turned, just before the flight took off, and looked at Viao the last time on as a departing Jedi. The ship took off with a loud swooshing sound.

Viao waved until the ship was a mere speck in the distance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fives pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me, sorry, coming through, one side, please…" He desperately looked around for his Jedi. Deep down, though, she was more to him. She had developed, ever since they first met on Kamino, to be a part of his heart and soul.

_What if she was kidnapped? Or killed? She`s missing, I can`t find-_ His worries instantly vanished when he saw a teen-ish figure standing by the passenger docks, her arms crossed, hugging herself, golden hair whipping in the wind.

"Viao!" Fives ignored the Kel Dor he had accidentally pushed down and ran over to her. He gripped her like before, one hand grabbing secure hold of her triceps. "You had me worried, where…" His stern voice trailed off when he saw she was crying.

"I`m sorry, Vi. I was just a little-"

Viao slowly shook her head, more tears staining her already flushed cheeks. "No. It`s just that…" Viao opened her palm, showing off a tiny gem stone. Fives would recognized them- Ahsoka`s lightsaber crystal, as green and emerald as Naboo`s grass.

Fives looked from the crystal to Viao, his brow creased with slight worry. "And you..?"

Viao turned from the ARC Trooper and glanced up at the cloudy sky. She gently touched the burnt corner of her hair, clearly severed by a lightsaber. "Let`s just go home."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ahsoka shook the milky white box.

She opened it. Inside was a golden bracelet that belonged to a Kalevala royal that would give her access to the queen.

Ahsoka pushed that aside and found a small, golden padawan braid.

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

_**Anyways, that was sweet, and I was sad…**_

_**BUT WHO HERE SAW THE TRAILER FOR THE NEXT SEASON OMIGOSH SOMEONE IS TAKING CONTOL OVER THE CLONE`S BRAIN I AM GONNA DIE!**_

_**(George Lucas and Disney: My fanfiction is going to stay like this stuff, and no matter what happens, I AM STICKING WITH LUXSOKA AND FIVES/VIAO!)**_

_**Just wanted to let you know. Thanks! **_


End file.
